danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monobeasts
The Monobeasts are minor characters introduced in'' Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' and were used by Monokuma during the Killing School Trip to prevent the Class 77-B from accessing the various islands connected by bridges to the central island. They are a collection of 5 animal-themed giant robots used by Monokuma to keep the students in line, the Monobeasts first appeared from Jabberwock statue on the central island at Jabberwock Park under the authority of Monokuma, treating them as his own pets. When they are first introduced, Monokuma presents their power using Usami as an example by commanding them to attack her. After they're introduced they take up residence in front of the bridges on the central island, blocking the students from crossing them to the other islands until Usami begins destroying them one by one. Appearance Horse Mecha Snake Mecha Tiger Mecha Eagle Mecha Gorilla Mecha Personality Skills and Abilities Vast Strength The Monobeasts are immensely strong being more than 4 times the size of the individual students and their large and thick metallic structure makes it difficult to damage them even with weaponry. On several occasions their strength is presented, such as when Monokuma used Usami as an example by using Eagle Mecha's gatling guns attached to its wings to destroy Usami with many bullets, these bullets were also able to fell trees behind her, leave a gash in Hajime's cheek and rip her ribbon to shreds while puncturing many holes in her mechanical body. The Monobeasts were likely designed for physical combat due to most of them having many metallic arm structures, claws and talons. Usami began attacking the Monobeasts one by one and each time they were more of a formidable challenge, the last leaving her drenched in blood due to the fierceness of the battle however she is still able to defeat the final Monobeast. History ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Once Monokuma had gathered the Class 77-B at Jabberwock Park, he explained that he would like them all to participate in the Killing School Trip however when Nekomaru, Akane and Peko threatened him with force in disagreement he responded with a force of his own, summoning the Monobeasts from Jabberwock Statue. The statue crumbled away to reveal 5 exact replicas of the animals on the statue but in giant robotic form and were an almighty force against the students, being almost 4 times the size of the students or bigger. Monokuma decided to make Usami an 'example to everyone' and commanded Eagle Mecha to attack her with two gatling guns attached to its wings. It was able to obliterate Usami, down trees behind her and caused a gash on Hajime's cheek during the onslaught spray of bullets. After Monokuma had made his point known, that disobeying him would result in the same punishment, he and the Monobeast's left together. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Each Monobeast, Horse Mecha, Eagle Mecha, Tiger Mecha, Snake Mecha and Gorilla Mecha are placed standing guard by each bridge with a barrier gate for extra precaution to make sure the students of Class 77-B have no access to the other islands. They do not move from these positions and stand stationary. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts The next morning after the first class trial, the Class 77-B gather at the Hotel Restaurant to discuss the situation when Monokuma appeared. He stated that one of his Monobeasts at gone missing and that he was looking for it, despite his inquiry, the class do not know what has happened to it so Monokuma promptly leaves. Usami then appeared and Chiaki asked if she knew anything about the disappearing Monobeast, Usami explained that she had defeated it and had released the lock on the bridge gate thus allowing the class access to the 2nd island. After the class had finished their discussion, Hajime proceeded to the 2nd island bridge and found that the Monobeast had indeed disappeared. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent The next morning after the 2nd Class trial, the remaining class gather in the Hotel Restaurant for discussion and Usami once again appeared, stating she had defeated yet another Monobeast and had released access to another island. The class are still overwhelmed that she's able to defeat such large monsters. After they had finished their discussion, Hajime headed for the 3rd island and noticed that the Monobeast had once again disappeared. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? While the remaining class had a discussion in the Hotel Restaurant, the morning after the 3rd Class trial, Usami once again appeared. Fuyuhiko already realizing that she has defeated another Monobeast asked if she had and she explained that she had, the class are reluctant to explore the 4th island but do so anyway. Hajime headed for the 4th island bridge on the central island, discovering once again that the Monobeast guarding it had disappeared. Before entering he wondered how someone such as Usami could defeat a Monobeast but chose not to question it any further as it was simply unexplainable. Chapter 5 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Usami appeared again in the morning at the Hotel Restaurant after the 4th Class trial to inform the remaining students that she had defeated the final Monobeast after an intense battle. The students notice her head is covered in blood showing the fierceness of the battle but react poorly to what she has achieved and immediately leave to explore the final island for themselves. While the students explore the final island they discover Sea King Industries, a mid-sized corporation located inside a small building. Kazuichi Soda states that the company is known for making electric insulation and other machine parts and that they only have 100 employees. The machines work on making humanoid robots and are now utilised for making monobeasts, thanks to Monokuma. Relationships Monokuma Monokuma has the Monobeasts under his control as they will do anything he requests, he seems to treat them as pets rather than mere machines and tools. Because Monokuma refers to his relationship with the Monobeasts as per their 'contract' it could be that the Monobeasts aren't fully under his control but simply have an arrangement. Usami Usami saw the beasts as enemies and sought to destroy them. Quotes *“To be honest, I'm searching too. My valued servant...has disappeared.” (Monokuma talking about Monobeasts'') *“Maybe I cut back on the cost of their food too much? Perhaps they're boycotting me?” (Monokuma talking about Monobeasts) *“Surge... O gods who dwell between light and darkness... In accordance with our contract, I summon thee now... Come forth, Monobeasts!” (Monokuma introducing Monobeasts) *“After a fierce battle that's never been seen in history, I've finally succeeded in conquering the last Monobeast.” (Usami talking about Monobeasts) *“With the Monobeast gone we crossed the fifth bridge and arrived at the final island.” (Hajime Hinata talking about Monobeasts) Trivia *In Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope, members of Class 77-B fought the Ultimate Elite Task Force and the two robot units allied with them fighting with Nekomaru Nidai and Kazuichi Soda could be seen as a reference to the Monobeasts from the Neo World Program due to their similar appearance and mechanical strength. *Usami defeats each Monobeast one by one but despite this it is unknown how she defeats them and what happens to them after as her battles with them are carried out off-screen. *Monokuma explains that he fears the Monobeasts may boycott him for cutting down their food suppy, this could possibly show the Monobeasts to be sentient and at times not fully under Monokuma's control. Navigation Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Robots Category:Inactive